1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a pipe cutter which is used to cut off desired lengths of pipes and specifically said invention relates to a pipe cutter that cuts from the inside of the pipe in an outward direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is exemplified by many examples of pipe cutters all of which initially cut the outside of the pipe and cut from the outside to inside.
Additionally when cutting off predetermined lengths of pipe a separate measurement needs to be made.
However the disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention.
Accordingly it is an object of the instant invention to provide an internal pipe cutter so that access to the external area of the pipe is not required which proves exceedingly useful when the outside of a pipe is inassessable as for example when a pipe below a fixed surface and cannot be reached by a hacksaw or any other means. This condition is especially present in the construction of homes that are built on concrete slabs and often times an installed pipe needs to be cut below the level of the floor and to date there are no devices to do this without exposing the outside of the pipe that needs to be cut.